It Happened at Twilight
by Jinxi4eva
Summary: Madeleine Bordelon lives in reality, but she longs to live in the Twilight world. One day, after seeing something unusual with her Twilight book, she reads a page and out comes one of the Twilight characters. Now she must learn to balance her life.
1. It Moves and It Lives

Hey! Jinxi here! ^^ Okay, so, this doesn't start out in any of the Twilight characters' POV, but it starts out with a character I made up. It starts out in the real world, so that's why it's a little confusing at first. She's an obsessive Twilight fan that pulls the Twilight characters into reality. Oops! Sorry, I won't spoil too much. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

They thought I was crazy, but you couldn't blame their "ready-to-jump-to-conclusions" thoughts. At the time I had even agreed with them, but I _know_ for a fact that I wasn't crazy, and I'm still not. It happened, and I'm willing to tell every detail to how it happened and when it ended.

I was coming home in the late afternoon after being at afterschool tutorials. I remember the details clearly—beige sky with overall burnt clouds, the sun set high with a fading glow to its luster, and dew that had mysteriously appeared on the grass, sparkling in the bleached light. My mother had asked me to pick up some groceries, and I was just running inside to retrieve the grocery list, only to discover my Twilight book—which had been missing for about two weeks—upon the counter, right next to the grocery list. I couldn't contain the overwhelming pleasure, relief and happiness that gushed through me, and if it wasn't for the rush and instinct to hurry to the store, I would be celebrating and dancing in some cheerful craze around the house. However, instead, I hugged my favorite book to my chest and just barely fluttered my fingers over the grocery list, slipping it into my pocket as I held dearly onto my found treasure.

I practically threw the car door open and knocked my waist into the seat, inserting my keys into the key hole and turning it to make the engine roar to life. Delicately, I settled the book down on the passenger seat and gently caressed my fingers along the cover, like a mother stroking the cheek of her baby.

I jerked back against the seat as the car backed out of the driveway, screeching audibly until it came down to a low, snake-like hiss, one that made me worry about my tires' condition. Instead of pausing to ponder, I rocketed down the street and halted at the stop sign, my eyes scanning the streets briefly until stomping on the pedal once again.

Sooner than I thought possible, I was revving down the highway, being polite and considerate to other drivers that resided in the various lanes. As my joyous drive continued, a red beam suddenly halted my parade, and I stomped on the brake. My car froze at the light in a shudder and went still, but it appeared to be the only thing that was calm at the time, for I heard my heart pounding like drums in my ears.

I sighed—taking into consideration my hurrying drive—and then glanced down at my Twilight book.

Here's the crazy part.

The apple that was on the cover had been put to the side so that the hands were free and waving at me. I stared, petrified, at the book, my jaw dropping. It was waving to me?!

Suddenly, there was a loud blaring honk from behind me, and I panicked as my foot came down on the pedal like a bomb. I was blaring ahead now, my fingers curled tight on the wheel as I tried to get the insane picture out of my mind. I had ripped through the intersection and made it across when I gathered my thoughts together.

The cover had moved? How was this possible? I was going delusional. That had to be it.

Upon my decision, I took the option of taking one little peek at the cover once again, only to discover the white hands beckoning to me now, and that's just when I freaked.

"Holy freaking crap!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and then whirled the car around, into a parking lot that lied in front of the grocery store. As soon as the car was safely secure in a space, I took a long glance at the cover once again and then breathed steadily.

Okay, so it wasn't just moving a little, it was moving a lot. No biggy though. It's just my imagination. Maybe I took the wrong medication (I have ADD, so I have to take medicine for it.). Maybe stress is causing me to see bizarre things.

I peered through the window, expecting to see a flying pig or a bull in a tutu, but instead I saw rows of cars seating in a space just like the one I was settled in. Then I glimpsed warily down at my precious book to see the hands waving again.

The next thing I knew I was pulling out my cell phone and using the speed dial for my mom's number. When she answered in her tired "hello", my voice came out fast and insane.

"MomI'mseeingmovingcovers, andI_swear_theTwilighthandsonthecoveriswavingandbeckoningtome. I'mtiredandprettystressedout, soI'mgonnaheadhome. Love you!" I hung up quickly and thought about how messed up and slurred the words had sounded, pondering if I should call her back. But, in a flash, my cell phone was ringing loudly, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from yelling into it. "Yes?"

"What was that about?" Mom demanded anxiously. "I thought for a second you had gone into retardation."

"Mom, that's so mean," I snapped.

"Sorry. I know I shouldn't joke about those things. Anyway, what was that about?"

"Oh yeah, umm, I'm kinda flipping out right now."

"Why? Did something happen at school? Did you get to the store safely?"

"Yeah, everything's fine, it's just I looked over at my Twilight book, and I saw the cover _moving!_ It was so freaky! I thought I was gonna have a heart attack!"

"Is it still moving?"

"Uh…" I side-glanced at the cover, watching the hands beckon to me repeatedly. "Yeah, it's still moving."

"Why? What is it doing?"

"The apple's been placed to the side, and the hands just keep waving and beckoning to me. It's really freaky."

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah! I'm feeling great! I felt so happy when I found my Twilight book—which, by the way, I've been missing for a long time. You could've at least told me that you had it," I said bitterly, jumping to conclusions.

Mom paused. "Erm—honey, I never had it. I read it over three weeks ago, and I loved it, but I distinctly remember handing it back to you."

"Oh…but I don't remember ever getting it back."

"Hmm, well, in my memory, I gave it to you."

"Huh. Weird." I gripped the phone tighter, looking over at the peculiar Twilight cover. Something was different about it...like there was a different marking on it or something…Very fishy…

"Bizarre. Do you need to see a doctor? You can drive over to Dr. Jen's if you'd like."

"No, that's okay. I'm just gonna head home."

"Okay. Can you pick up those groceries?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Great! You got the list, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. I love you!"

"Love you, too," I said unsteadily, hanging up once again and slipping my phone away. I grimaced while taking another look at my Twilight book, the beckoning hands giving me a crawling feeling.

Mindlessly, my hands came down like claws and flipped the book over so that I could no longer see the moving hands. It was just too freaky.

But it wasn't as nearly as freaky as what was coming tomorrow.

By tomorrow I had a hard time forgetting the moving hands. My little sister Emily had suggested it had been a sign, but I insisted that it had been my imagination. However, deep down inside I knew that what I had seen was real, but I couldn't admit that to Emily. She was just in 8th grade, and I didn't need her to believe anything that could totally freak her out also.

I grimaced at the clock—7am. Classes were starting soon.

I increased my speed by a tiny bit until I arrived at the school, swerving into the student parking lot and parking to a gentle stop in an empty space. As soon as I turned my car off, I shot out of the front seat, slammed the door, grabbed my stuff and put the alarm on, sprinting to the front of the school where my friend, Tiffany, was waiting.

"Tiff! Hey!" I yelled breathlessly, smiling at her quiet greeting.

"Oh, Madeleine! Why?" she whined, and I stared with about as much cluelessness as I felt.

"Why what?"

"It's Werewolf Wednesday! You're supposed to wear something related to the pack!"

"Oh gosh! Well…" I examined my outfit. Casual shirt decorated with punky sayings and a rainbow of colors, topped off with plaid skinny jeans and black flats. Related to the pack? Let's see… "I have it!" I exclaimed, reaching into my bag and pulling out my coat, which had small tuffs of brown fur (Fake, of course.) along the hood and the wrists. "Fur, like what the pack has!"

Tiffany's mossy green eyes studied my coat until I received her nod of approval and petite smile. "It'll do. But you have to wear it _all_ day."

"Okay." I slid my arms into the sleeves and wore it proudly.

Okay, so me and Tiffany were best friends, and we both had very big obsessions with Twilight. We even named each day of the week, saying that we had to wear something related to Twilight each day. Today was Werewolf Wednesday, and yesterday was Twilight Tuesday. We have issues, okay? Obsession issues.

"It looks great!"

"Thanks! What are you wearing that's related to the pack?"

"Drum roll, please!" I didn't even get to patter on my knees, for Tiffany stepped forward briskly and showed off wolves that were all over her jeans and all over her shirt. She was even wearing Jacob bracelets and necklaces. In an instant, my jaw dropped.

"How did you…?"

"I made the outfit especially for today! That's why I was so busy on the weekend. Also my mom took me shopping for some merchandise." She showed off the Jacob jewelry once again, and I felt my jaw in a permanent collapse.

"You are so lucky! I love that outfit! I could never make something like that! Did you make an Edward one also?"

"You'll see," she giggled cheerfully and then skipped toward the front doors.

I followed after her immediately and dragged my stuff along, wishing I had brought a cart or something to help carry the heavy load my bag had to offer.

As usual we both went to our lockers—which were both thankfully in the same hallway—and then dashed to first period: math.

The day whizzed by after that, and during lunch, I began to tell her about my crazy encounter with the Twilight book. Of course, usually during lunch we would read our Twilight books, so I had a hard time getting her attention. However, I finally managed to catch it when she realized that I was tapping her repeatedly on the shoulder and that I wasn't reading any of my Twilight books. (The first book to the Twilight series was the only one that was missing out of my collection, so I would normally read New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn instead.)

"What's wrong, Madi? Why don't you have any of your Twilight books?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, I was kinda wanting to tell you something if that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine." Instantly, Tiff put her book down, although she practically had to pry it from her own fingers just to put it down. Once it was secure on the table, she gently patted it with her hand and then faced me hesitantly. "What'd you want to talk about it?" I could tell she was tempted as her eyes flickered back toward her Twilight book.

Poor Tiff. I should make this fast.

"Well you know how my Twilight book was missing for the longest time?"

She nodded. "You poor thing."

I laughed for a half second and then proceeded to my tale. "Yeah I know. Well I found it on the counter yesterday, and it was really weird because it just appeared there. And I was driving to the grocery store, and I looked over at the cover, and it was _moving!"_

Tiff blinked. "Moving?"

"Yeah! Like…the apple was put to the side, and the hands were waving and beckoning to me. It was really freaky! And it kept moving and moving and moving. And then I noticed there was something different about the cover, and I freaked out."

"Well, that sounds really crazy, but I believe you. Why was it moving?"

"I have no idea, but it was really scary. And it just kept moving and moving and moving…"

"Sounds creepy…Hey, you know those movie cover Twilight books? Wouldn't that be so cool if Robert Pattinson was moving on it?"

"Uhh, sure?"

"Wow, that guy is _sexy_. I wouldn't mind the cover moving if he was on it."

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. I still think they could've picked a better Edward. He was really good though. I admire him."

"I _adore_ him! I wonder what his hair feels like. Do you think he uses a lot of gel?"

"I guess so…"

I was glad Tiff had changed the subject, for I was getting that crawling feeling once again—like something awful was going to happen. I shuddered just by thinking about the white hands waving and beckoning to me. It was like it was asking me to read the book or something. I wanted to read the book, but not if it was going to wave to me like that.

At the end of the day, I drove home and finished homework in a snap, turning to my Twilight books as usual. This time I turned to my Twilight book, where the hands were once again beckoning and waving to me. The crawling feeling returned and slithered like a snake down my spine until I just had to open the book and look past the cover.

I looked past the first couple of pages until my eyes landed on a new page. On it there was giant, bold letters printed out in black ink. My hands trembled now as my eyes went down the page, reading silently:

If you wish to proceed to the next page, then heed this warning: continuing to read this book means continuing to put your life at risk. You will not only corrupt your world, but theirs. Choose wisely to the first sentence you read.

I shuddered. What did it mean? It was warning me about what? Did someone put the page in there to scare me?

Regardless, I opened up the book and went to the place that I remember last reading before I had lost it. Page 114, the very first paragraph at the top:

"Nope," I lied lightly, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie. But also wishing that a miracle would occur, and Edward would appear.

I paused for a second and blinked. A white, gray-like light was blocking my vision and clouding it up like fog would normally do to the window of a car. I closed my eyes and rubbed them with the back of my wrist, trying to concentrate and unclog my vision, which was starting to bother me more and more. My heart jumped as I heard a sharp _thud_, and then suddenly my Twilight book flew from my grip.

I opened my eyes and blinked them several more times until I began to process images clearly. Then I scanned for my book, but in a sharp instant, froze.

Everything grew horribly still and quiet. My hands froze and locked on my lap in a folded clasp. My eyes were watching one thing—one thing that was lying next to my Twilight book, both on the floor. For one I saw my Twilight book open and facing the ceiling as if to reveal that it was opened. For another an angel of godly perfection was lying next to the Twilight book, staring at me with the most beautiful confused expression I have ever seen.

It was a boy—older than me, a tad lanky and thin, but perfect and dropdead gorgeous. His hair was reddish brownish, and it seemed to glow against the contrast of his bright, pale skin. It was so pale that it seemed unnatural, and his eyes—a black, golden color—seemed to make his skin look even whiter. I could only stare like a total idiot and try to figure out what happened. It kind of reminded me of how I imagined Edward to look like, but even more perfect and beautiful than that.

Then it hit me.

My shoulders went tight, and my jaw swung open. The boy just stared at me and looked around my overall plain room, his perfection the only thing making the room seem extraordinary. When he stood up, the gracefulness shocked me, and it just made me grow even stiller, but I continued to watch him, entranced.

And then abruptly, he spoke, his musical voice filling the air and almost causing me to collapse, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Holy crap. Holy freaking crap. Holy freaking, flipping crap.

"Is your name Edward Cullen?" I asked, my throat dry and causing my voice to sound weak and frail.

He stared at me silently until he presumably nodded, puzzled. "How do you know my name?" He grimaced with frustration for a moment and sort of narrowed his eyes at me, then he went back to a normal expression filled with perfection.

I didn't answer. Instead I scrambled for the book and went back to the page I had been before. I read the first paragraph at the top of page 114, only to discover that Edward's name was missing, and in the last line of the paragraph where Bella mentioned his name, it was blank. Empty. Nothing. Nada.

I closed the book in a slam and stared into space for a moment, collecting my thoughts. Then I let out a mangled laugh—one that sounded pretty crazy—and dove headfirst onto my bed, kind of happy, confused and freaked out altogether.

I felt Edward's eyes on me, but I didn't feel like getting up. I was confused, freaked out and even a little happy, but for what? Oh wait, what every girl wants…

EDWARD CULLEN IN THEIR ROOM!

I was about to start going into some laughing spasm, but then I was tapped on the shoulder by a very baffled Edward, who was looking more and more breathtaking as I studied him.

"Where am I?" he asked again, sounding more frustrated this time.

I couldn't help but get mesmerized and absorbed by the sound of his voice, and I was practically drooling when Edward sighed with impatience, snapping me out of my momentary daze.

"S-Sorry, it's just…You're Edward Cullen," I replied stupidly.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"Madeleine Bordelon," I answered.

"Well, Madeleine, can you tell me what I'm doing here?"

I glimpsed at the Twilight book once again, remembering how his name had been blank in the book. I picked up the book once again and flipped through some pages. Then I skipped over to Chapter 13-Confessions and read through some lines, only to discover that Edward's name was completely gone from the pages, and in it's place was a blank.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening.

"I'm dreaming," I said uneasily, the crazy edge still attached to my voice. "I'm dreaming. You can't be here. This can't be happening. I'm dreaming."

Edward raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dreaming…Just dreaming," I repeated.

"I don't think you're dreaming," Edward protested softly, but I shook my head continuously.

"I'm dreaming. Why else would you be here? There's nobody _that_ perfect. You look just like how I imagined Edward. _Exactly_ how I imagined him."

"Exactly how you imagined me? What are you talking about?"

I snatched my Twilight book and held it up, pointing to it. "This book is called Twilight, and it's about a girl named Isabella Swan who falls in love with a vampire named Edward Cullen—you."

Edward stared at me with a blank expression, uncertain of what to say.

"And you can read minds, but you can't read Bella's, and you have a 'sister' named Alice who can see into the future, and there's Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme, and you're all living together as a family. But your 'family' is vegetarians that only feed off of animals because your family doesn't want to kill humans. You were born in 1901 in Chicago, and you started dying of the Spanish influenza. Because of that, Carlisle changed you, and it took a very excruciating and painful process to change into a vampire." I paused, and Edward was generally expressionless.

"And this is a book?" he asked after a moment.

I nodded. "Yes. It's a book."

Edward ran his fingers back through his hair. "This is rather sudden. I don't believe this."

"Yeah, now you know how I feel," I muttered.

"How could there be a story written about me? About Bella?"

"Stephenie Meyer had a dream about you and Bella at the meadow, and she wrote about it," I said confidently.

He glanced at me warily. "Stephenie Meyer?"

"Yes, she's the author of Twilight. She wrote about you and Bella, and if it wasn't for her or the dream she had, you wouldn't exist."

He stared silently, absorbing this information carefully. "I'm a character in a book?"

"Yes…and because of it there are a lot of fans and girls that are madly in love with you and want to do you."

Edward stared confusedly now, and I looked away.

"Erm—nevermind."

Edward hissed under his breath sharply, and I jumped, taking one instinctive step back. "Sorry, it's just this is the second time this has happened."

"What happened? You coming out of the book?" I asked.

"No. Not being able to read someone's mind. It's frustrating," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh…sorry. Wait, do you have any sort of attraction to my blood?" I asked, suddenly defensive.

Edward paused and then shook his head. "No, not at all. I can't even smell your scent. Odd…"

"Very…"

"So if I'm a character in a book, what am I doing out here?" Edward inquired curiously.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I lost my Twilight book, but I found it, then I saw the cover moving, and I saw this weird warning to choose wisely which sentence I read, and I read this one sentence silently, and then you just…appeared."

"What sentence did you read? Could you try placing me back in the book?"

"I-I don't know." I snatched my Twilight book and was about to flip to page 114, but my eyes caught sight of the cover, and I noticed that the apple was missing, and the hands were still waving to me, expecting me to read it again. I dropped the book and backed away from it. "Ugh, nevermind."

"What? What's wrong?"

I was feeling freaked out and overwhelmed. First I see the cover moving. Then I see the freaky warning. Next I read a sentence, and lastly Edward Cullen—_the_ Edward Cullen—is standing in my room. Doesn't this just scream dream?

I wanted to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming, but what interrupted my thoughts was the slamming of the door downstairs and my mother's ringing voice.

"I'm home!" she called, and I cursed under my breath.

"Ah, crap!"

Edward watched me carefully as I ran to my door and called through it, "Hey, Mom! I'll be downstairs in a second!"

I turned to Edward, who was waiting expectantly. "Look, can you stay in here quietly for a second? I'll be right back, I promise. I need to go talk to my mom, and I don't want anyone seeing you."

Edward paused in the most beautiful way, and I felt entranced once again. "I suppose I could wait for a bit…"

"Great! Stay right there. I'm really sorry about this. I promise I'll be right back. Stay right there!"

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, to where my mom was, sitting on the couch in the living room and leaning back against the cushion.

"Oh, I'm exhausted," she moaned, taking her gentle hands and sweeping them over her forehead. "I'm thinking of taking a nap."

"You do that, Mom," I said supportively, and wrapped my arms around her, planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Well, I'll be upstairs! Bye!"

"Wait, where are you going so suddenly? Do you have something up there?" Mom asked curiously, and I froze, my face paling up.

"No! Not at all! Well, now that you mention it, I'm reading Twilight…"

"Say no more. Go read your book," Mom said, and I smiled, running back up the stairs and arriving back in my room.

As soon as I reached my room, I noticed one thing.

Edward was gone.

"Edward?" I whispered, searching through everything in my room. "Edward?"

Oh crap.

I snatched my Twilight book and checked to see if his name was back in there.

It wasn't. Which meant one thing.

Edward Cullen was in our world, and he could be anywhere doing absolutely anything.

* * *

Hey! I hope you enjoyed! This is just the beginning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any characters in Twilight. That paragraph she recited from the book belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and only Stephenie Meyer. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

Claimer: I do, however, own Madeleine Bordelon, her mom and her best friend Tiffany.


	2. Replacement

Phew! Sorry it took so long. I was so distracted and everything xP I guess it was 'cause I had a poster of Edward on my wall...*drools* I really wish I had a poster of Jasper and Emmett so that I could drool over them, too. Oh! And Carlisle also! xD Erm--anyway, pardon my thoughts. Here it is! Chapter 2! Enjoy the story! ~Jinxi

Chapter 2

Replacement

"Edward!" I whispered louder, my pulse rising as I launched like a bullet down the hallway. "Edward!" I was hissing his name in the quietest way, and my throat was becoming sore by the scratchy tone. Usually I would go to my family if I lost something, but losing someone—specifically a boy—wasn't something I wanted my family to know about…especially if that boy was Edward Cullen. My parents, particularly my father, would question me on how I had a boy in my room to begin with.

I slithered past Emily's room, where I heard absolute silence behind the closed door—something unnatural, which could only mean one thing…

I burst through the door—not bothering to knock—and came upon Emily, who was right by her window, Edward standing by her in a tall straight, perfect posture. Emily's face had gone pale when I entered, and her brown eyes went big, her skinny arms locking against her sides.

"M-Mads," Emily said tensely, her eyes flickering back toward Edward, who looked rather relieved to see me.

"What _on earth_ were you doing?" I asked unsteadily, closing the door gently behind me so that my voice wouldn't carry to different rooms.

"I could ask the same of you," Emily snapped, and the authority was starting to rise in her voice.

"Look, Em, you don't go marching into people's rooms and taking objects from them."

"_This_," Emily began, pointing a finger toward Edward, "isn't an object. It's the sexiest thing I've ever seen!"

Edward appeared flattered, but he also appeared amused, enjoying the little show Emily and I were putting on for him. He just stood angelically against the wall, watching us and trying to hide his amusement with his arms crossed coolly.

I slapped my hand against my forehead in a "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" sort of way. Of course, I had to agree with her there. It was Edward, after all. (It made me wonder what Jasper and Emmett looked like…) "Just because he's the sexiest thing you've ever seen doesn't mean you can steal him from my room!"

Emily's face lit up in realization, and I regretted anything that had poured out of my mouth at that exact moment. A wicked smile blossomed, and Emily tapped her chin thoughtfully, her teeth showing in her growing smile. "What was he doing in your room anyway?" she asked mischievously, and I wanted to slap myself.

Bad, Madeleine, bad!

Crap!

Got to think of something fast…

"Emily, do you want Mom and Dad to know about the drugs you tried at school?" I asked slyly, and Emily's expression fell.

"What drugs?"

"Oh? You don't know? I found a pack in your purse."

"What?! You were going through my purse?!"

"Well, I wanted some gum, and I thought you'd have some…"

"That doesn't give you permission to look through my purse!" Emily shouted angrily.

"Stop changing the subject! You were doing cigarettes, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't! My friend Holly was! She snuck the pack in there when I wasn't looking!"

"Ah ha! A confession!"

"What?! This isn't court, stupid!"

"I didn't say it was!"

"Ah yes. Sibling rivalry," Edward muttered in his beautiful voice, and for a moment we stopped yelling at each other, but then I snapped out of the trance and yelled at Emily some more.

"Look, don't tell Mom and Dad about Edward, and I won't tell them about the cigarettes. Deal?"

Emily froze, her brown eyes becoming wide once again. "Edward? As in, Edward Cullen?"

I nodded. "Yes, Edward Cullen."

Emily glanced at Edward, who was still watching us with amusement. "You're Edward Cullen? _The_ Edward Cullen? From Twilight?"

Edward shrugged. "Well, my name is Edward Cullen, but I'm just recently learning that I'm apart of a book."

"That's so cool! You look exactly how I imagined you! I have so many questions! Oh my gosh!"

"Em, cut it out. I need to figure out how to get him back in the book," I said bitterly.

"Why? This is Edward Cullen we're talking about!"

"No offense, but I want to return to the book," Edward said, holding up his hand.

"Aww," Emily said, pouting in a cute sort of way—which usually got me to do homework for her or something. I had to admit it was pretty cute. It was like the puppy dog pout but cuter.

"I apologize, but I want to return to my Bella. Forks is where I should be," Edward said firmly.

"Aww! Your Bella? That's so romantic!" I squealed, and Emily cooed with agreement, of which Edward shook his head with a pitying expression.

"So how did he get out of the book anyway?" Emily inquired, her eyes glued to Edward.

"Well, you know how I was telling you that the cover was moving and stuff? Well, there was also a warning at the beginning of the book and told me to choose what I read wisely. So I read off on where I last was, and then there was this light, and then Edward was suddenly there," I explained.

"There was a warning at the beginning of the book?"

"Yeah."

"Can I read it?"

"Sure. I'll go get it." I gestured to Edward, who followed silently and gracefully, leaving Emily's side to join mine.

We coursed through the hallway and stopped at the end, of which I faced him and cleared my throat.

"Did she just come in and grab you or something while I went downstairs?"

"It turns out she had overheard and seen what had happened and just told me to come with her."

"And you followed?"

"I saw no other choice. Hiding from her seemed too cowardly, and running just the same." Edward shrugged. "That was the only option I saw."

I sighed. "Well, I guess I would've done the same thing. Come on." I snatched the book and scurried back to Emily's room with Edward right behind me and never failing to keep up or get ahead. I gently handed the book to Emily, who took it gingerly into her hands and flipped through the first couple of pages, until pausing at one, which I guessed was the warning. After reading through it, she closed it and lifted her head grimly.

"That's scary. It told you to choose your sentences wisely. Which sentence did you read?"

"Go to page 114, and at the top of the page, I read the very first paragraph," I explained, and Emily began to flip through the pages until arriving at the specific one, of which she read it aloud and then frowned.

"That's weird. What's with the blank?"

"That's where Edward's name used to be. After I read it, he appeared and then his name inside the book disappeared."

"So it's like you removed him from the book entirely?"

I shrugged. "That's what it seems like."

"Oh that's horrible! Poor Bella!"

"I know! I'm sorry, Edward!" I gave him an apologetic expression, of which he looked away coldly and stared across the room, unable to respond. I felt awful. Had I ruined his life? I didn't mean to remove him from the book, and I certainly didn't mean for it to come to this (Although it's pretty cool meeting the actual Edward Cullen!). "I'm really sorry. I didn't intend for this to happen. I promise I'll do whatever I can to return you to the book."

The room was doused in silence until Edward finally replied with his beautiful voice rinsing through the air, "It's fine. I understand it was accidental. Just please try to get me back as soon as possible."

"I will. I promise." I held up my right hand in a scout's honor sort of thing, and I raised my chin.

Edward's responding smile was one that caught me off guard and nearly sent me flying across the room. Perhaps _this_ was the smile Bella had been referring to when she said "her favorite crooked smile". I could only gape as I observed Edward's famous and thrilling crooked smile simply take my breath away and cause my lungs to impair. What was I supposed to do at the time? Perhaps staring and _trying_ to breathe was the only thing I could do at the time.

When Edward grimaced, I snapped out of the trance, and my face flushed a harsh red. I peered toward Emily, who was still gaping in a zombie-like way, and then nudged her with my elbow to help unfreeze her. Once snapping out of the trance, she appeared flustered and too shy to speak up, looking down at her knees and fidgeting with her fingers instead.

"Uhh," Emily finally managed to say, "so what now? We have school tomorrow and the next day. What is he supposed to do until then?"

"Well, I could try sneaking him into school with me…"

"No fair! Why does he get to go to your school?"

"'Cause he's seventeen, and he was in high school in Twilight?"

"Well, I'm sure he'd fit in in middle school," Emily said unsteadily, but then she took one glance at Edward and sighed, "as a teacher."

"So in other words he'll be going to my high school."

"Don't I get in a say in this?" Edward inquired roughly, and Emily and I froze.

"Oh yeah, sorry," Emily said, blinking and throwing her long brunette hair back—a very flirty thing in her case. (Aww, my little sister was flirting with Edward Cullen! Smart move, sis! Good thing Bella isn't here!)

"What would you like to do, Edward?" I asked curiously, and Edward paused, considering.

"I wouldn't want to stay here and impose," he murmured, "but going to another high school doesn't seem like much of a plan."

"Well, you can do whatever you want, since it is my fault that you're no longer in Twilight," I said, sitting down on my sister's flower-patterned bed.

He paused, taking into consideration everything we had said and then reached a decision. "I would like to go to the high school. It's better than staying indoors and doing absolutely nothing."

"Right," I agreed. "So you're going to the high school with me?"

Edward nodded, and Emily rolled her eyes.

"That's not fair! Group vote!"

"Okay. Raise your hand if you want Edward to go to the high school. You can vote, Edward," I added, and then raised my hand, of which Edward did the same. "Let's see, two out of three. You lost, Em. Sorry."

Emily clenched her jaw and swung her hip to one side in a nasty, bratty fashion, her words spitting out through her gritted teeth. "_Look_, that is _not_ fair! You get to keep Edward all to yourself, and that is _not fair!"_

My mouth opened to shoot back an argument, but Edward stepped between us gracefully and drew his hand in the air, holding it straight as if to say "stop" through his notion.

"Enough," Edward said firmly. "I am a person, and since I am now trapped in your world for the time being, I believe I am allowed to make some of my own decisions. Your sister is not _keeping_ me, and if there were to be anyone to own me, I'd want it to be Bella. So no more fighting and call a truce." He stepped out once again and allowed me and Emily to come face to face.

I held out my hand to do a fair shake, and Emily struggled with the decision at first, until seeing she had been beat and then slid her hand into mine, shaking it stiffly and then removing it.

I rolled my eyes at Emily's ridiculous behavior and then whirled toward the doorway, ambling to the exit in a fast stride. I heard silence from behind me, although I knew Edward was right there, following silently and gracefully like a hunter advancing upon a deer. Emily's voice shouted from behind, but I was particularly good at blocking out things I didn't want to hear—especially Emily's demanding and high-pitched voice.

However, I had to acknowledge Emily when she took to grinding her nails into my shoulder and shaking me in a gruesome, wicked way. I stomped my foot into the carpet and made a deranged and angered noise from my throat, throwing my hands in the air and balling them into fists.

"WHAT?"

"Do you want me to try figuring out how to get him in the book? I can, you know," Emily said softly, and I raised an eyebrow, my eyes going into slits.

"Why do you want to help? I thought you wanted Edward to stay."

"Well, he must feel awful, and I want him to get better, you know?" Emily took one long-lasting glance toward Edward, smiling innocently and batting her eyes. Another fliratious move that Emily usually did. She was _good_.

The suspicions that had grown inside me were only increasing, but trusting her was something I needed to improve on, so I agreed to let her help and handed her my Twilight book, having difficulties handing it over smoothly. Edward noticed how firmly I had gripped the book, and he raised an eyebrow, though made no comment on how obsessive I was.

"You can keep it…_for now_," I added quickly, and Emily nodded, scurrying back into her room like a little mouse and closing the door in a slam.

"Will she be able to figure it out?" Edward inquired.

"Oh, don't underestimate my sister. She may be younger, but she's really smart for her age—no matter how bossy she can be," I muttered.

"I see."

"So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Well, I'd like to learn more about your home and what this world is," Edward replied after a pause.

"Okay, I can do that." And I did. I sat down and started explaining to Edward everything he needed to know. Really it was almost exactly like his world inside the book…minus the vampires and werewolves.

-------

I had expected to attract attention, for when someone as gorgeous and perfect as Edward Cullen walks by you or drives with you on your way to school, that would obviously spread some gossip. However, the only thing students knew as Edward and I ambled through the front entrance to the school was that he was the most perfect and unrealistic person that they've ever seen. No one knew that it was the real Edward Cullen, but who would believe me if I told them it was? Tiffany _might_ believe me, but I doubted that she would listen, for my explanation to how Edward was here was silly and crazy. For now, I would call Edward something different at school, and after a long debate on what his name would be, he finally agreed to letting me call him Anthony Masen—his middle name with his former last name.

The first stop we made was to the front office, which was thankfully right through the front entrance. We arrived at the counter and after some convincing to the secretary and signing some papers, Edward was enrolled in the school, and he was given a schedule for tenth grade classes.

"Okay, now let's see if you have any classes with me." I examined his schedule, comparing it to the classes that I memorized by heart. "Five classes. You have five classes with me and the same lunch."

Edward sighed with relief, but I had to pause, taking a deep breath.

"Lots of people will be staring at you, you know."

"I'm aware."

I took another brief pause, exiting the office and allowing my mind to wander. "And no one can know about how you're here and who you really are."

"I agree completely."

"Great. Then let's go. You have first period with me. Mrs. Lionheart—Algebra II."

"Is she a kind teacher?"

"You can decide that. I think she's nice, but lots of people would disagree. I don't think any of the teachers will have a problem with you though," I said, smirking.

Edward froze in the middle of the hallway, his face going thoughtful.

I followed his movements, and my legs proceeded to discontinuing, the feeling in my feet going numb as I put them at rest. He must've been taking into consideration what his teachers would be like, but when he faced me it was entirely different from what I thought he had been thinking about.

His face was twisted in frustration, though behind that the perfection lingered, and with words as hard as concrete, he spoke heavily, "I thought Bella was the only one whose thoughts I couldn't read. Now I'm here, and I can't read anyone's thoughts."

"No one's?" I said aloud with astonishment.

"No one's," he echoed, and the corner of his lip twitched, displaying another hint of exasperation. "And, strangely, I can't smell your blood, but I can smell everyone else's, and the smell is…_awful._"

"You can't smell my blood?" I wondered aloud, staring at him questionably.

"Not at all. And I can smell everyone else's, but the smell is horrid." Edward's face grew disgusted, but he shoved it aside and composed himself.

"Even if I flip my hair in your direction, nothing?" I threw my head back like Emily did and flipped my hair by Edward, though it looked like it had no effect on him whatsoever. He didn't flinch or stiffen up like how he was described of doing with Bella's scent. Nothing.

"Not a thing," he replied.

I said nothing more but lead the way to Algebra II and showed Edward where his locker was. Ironically, his locker was in the same hallway as mine, which also meant his locker was in the same hallway as Tiffany's. Speaking of Tiffany, as soon as Edward and I came into the hallway, she marched right up to me and said hello casually as if Edward wasn't there…and then she noticed him.

For the first couple of minutes she stood there gaping, and then when her throat was dry enough, she spoke up nervously, "W-Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Edw—Anthony," I said quickly, and Tiffany's eyes never trailed off of Edward.

"Oh, umm, I'm Tiffany Bierwagon," she replied, holding out her hand to Edward. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anthony."

Edward returned the smile—which I could tell had affected Tiff's balance—and then shook her hand after a hesitant pause, of which Tiffany did a loud yelp and pulled her hand back fast.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just, your hand…it's so cold!" Tiff exclaimed, shivering.

Edward did an apologetic expression. "I'm very sorry. I just always seem to be cold."

"Uhh, no, that's okay," Tiff replied, her eyes wide and mesmerized by Edward. I nudged her lightly with my elbow, and she seemed to come back into reality. "Sorry, it's just…you look like this one character I imagined from a book. Wow, you're hot!" Tiff's face went pink, and she looked down shamefully after blurting that out. "S-Sorry…"

Edward laughed—a perfect, musical laughter. "That's fine. I've been getting that a lot lately."

"I'm sure," Tiff murmured, and then grinned at me. "Do you know what today is, Madi?"

"Bloodthirsty Thursday!" I chimed, and Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly! Soooo, who are we gonna bite today?" Tiff laughed.

"I don't mean to be nosy, but…what?" Edward cut in, baffled.

"We go around marking people with bite marks," I explained. "We use red markers and make either two dots on a person or draw a crescent like how it's described in Twilight. We also hiss like the vampires do and act totally animal-like."

"People stare at us strangely for it," Tiff sniffed, looking away.

Edward said nothing and made no comments, but I had a feeling he was thinking that we were very different and possibly mental. Who could blame him? Tiff and I behaved crazily when it came to Twilight, but we weren't the other ones. There were some clubs at school that celebrated Twilight, and even a few other clubs that competed with the Twilight ones—liked the Harry Potter clubs. Tiff and I didn't want to get caught up in the war, so we kept to ourselves and acted like totally insane and obsessive Twilight fans.

"So what do you have first period?" Tiff asked Edward curiously, flipping her hair flirtatiously. Okay, first Emily, then Tiff. I could already imagine the girls that were going to get in line for Edward.

"Mrs. Lionheart—Algebra II," Edward replied, and Tiff gushed with perkiness.

"Me, too! I can't believe we have first period together! Wow! Hey, do you need any help with algebra? I'm really good with it. I can help you if you want," Tiff offered, scooting a little too close to Edward.

Too close. I wasn't the only one that noticed.

Edward slid away from her politely and not in a rejection type of way. He smiled apologetically and seemed to stop Tiff's breathing, as well as mine.

"That's fine. I'm fairly good with algebra. I appreciate the offer though."

"Oh, okay. Do you need help finding Mrs. Lionheart's class?"

"I believe Madeleine was going to show me where it was." Edward glanced toward me, and Tiff did the same, her eyes ablaze with—what was that? Jealousy? I was instantly astounded, but I tried to put on an act through my feelings, however, Tiff was always known for seeing whatever I was feeling. It was like a best friend connection that we seemed to share.

"Oh, y-yeah," I said unsteadily, and tried not to look at Tiff. "Why don't we all walk together? We're all going to the same class anyway."

"Great!" Tiff exclaimed, snapping into her old perky self again.

In no time at all we had arrived at Mrs. Lionheart's class, and as soon as we arrived, Mrs. Lionheart pulled Edward to her desk and began to talk to him about the class rules and all that. Tiff and I were off to the side, watching Edward with eyes of wonder until I felt Tiff pull on my arm, notioning me to the hallway. I followed her out into the hallway, near a row of lockers that were still being loitered with teens and loud, chattering cliques. When I faced her, I was shocked to see a different side of her—a darker, more confident side—whose eyes hounded me with negative emotions.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Tiff?" I asked shakily. I couldn't hide that I felt pretty intimidated by her for the first time in a long time. Tiff never showed this side unless to people who were dissing Twilight or being utterly cruel and unfair.

She was only serious for another short second until she snapped and began to gush all about Edward. "Oh my gosh! Anthony Masen! Hot_tie!_ Wow! He's sooo gorgeous! Sooo cute! Sooo…wow!" Then she snapped back into serious mode. "Is he single?"

I blinked back my surprise and ponders of whether or not Tiff was bipolar and proceeded to answering, "No, he's not single."

"Damn!" Tiff cried, and I stared, surprised. Tiff hardly cussed, and she never took to cussing—even when she was horribly mad.

"I'm sorry, Tiff. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Who's the girlfriend? Is he dating you?" she inquired desperately.

"Umm, I don't know her name, but I know they can't be separated. They kind of have a thing for each other, and they always want to be with each other—like Edward and Bella," I replied nervously.

"Speaking of Edward, he looks exactly like I imagined Edward! Don't get me wrong, I love Rob Patts, but, _wow_. He's gorgeous times ten! No, times one hundread! A million!" She seemed to swoon as a sigh of deep content escaped from her mouth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but he's taken, Tiff." A very sad, sad fact.

"Not when I'm done with him!" Tiff exclaimed, but I could tell that she was joking. "Anyway, don't you want him, too?"

"Well, yeah, but I really want him to be with his girlfriend."

"Why? Are you his girlfriend?" Tiff eyed me suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! I would've told you!"

"Then why are you hiding something from me?"

"Huh?"

"Something's up, Mads," Tiff replied, crossing her arms and leaning against the lockers.

"Nothing's up," I replied, trying to hide the tension in my voice.

"Yes there is. I know when you're lying."

"T-Tiff," I began to splutter, but then a deep, alluring voice crept into my hearing and managed to snatch not only my attention but Tiff's.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I do believe class is about to start," Edward said, smiling breathtakingly and allowing me and Tiff to go into gawking mode for a few seconds.

"Oh my, what a gentlemen," Tiff giggled, and brushed past him, purposely tripping, knowing that she would be saved by "Anthony".

"Watch your step," Edward said, balancing Tiff and causing her to giggle some more.

I really didn't know what to say. What was going on with Tiff? It's like she lost all common sense and pride. She was flirting with Edward despite the fact that she knew he already had a girlfriend. And was Edward going along with it?! If Bella were here, she wouldn't tolerate it!

"Thanks so much, Anthony. Maybe Mrs. Lionheart will put you by me," Tiff said cheerfully as she walked back into the classroom.

Edward faced me promptly, knowing—even though he couldn't read my mind—what I was thinking.

"She's flirting with you," I whispered in disbelief.

"I'm aware of that."

"And you're going along with it?!"

"I'm not going along with it. I'm just trying to get her off of you."

"Get her off of me?" I was pretty much clueless at this point.

"She seems to know that something's going on. It seemed like you were both arguing, so I stepped in."

As he told me this, I began to understand what he meant and became utterly grateful. "Well, thanks, _Anthony_." I smiled and winked after I said it, ambling back into the classroom.

Oh gosh. Was I flirting with Edward Cullen, too?

During lunch was the absolute worst, for there were girls flocking from all around the cafeteria, staring straight at our table, which consisted of me, Tiff and Edward. I was finding it hard to chew when pairs of eyes were watching us out of jealousy and hate. It was also hard to chew because Tiff was flirting so much with Edward, using the most obvious flirtatious moves that I've ever seen.

"So, Anthony," Tiff began to say, placing one hand on his strong shoulder, "where did you move from?"

"Denver, and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my shoulder," Edward replied politely, but his voice was set in a cold way, which made Tiff shrink back and remove her hand in an instant.

"Oh, that's cool. I've been to Colorado," was all Tiff could manage as a reply until she was forced to prodding helplessly away at her food, looking completely rejected.

"Grumpy, much?" I muttered lowly under my breath to where only Edward could hear it.

"Forever loyal to Bella is more like it," he whispered back, a charming grin forming on his face.

Oh wow. Sexy can't even begin to describe him.

Edward stood suddenly, announcing to me and Tiff, "I'll be right back. I'm going to throw away my trash." Our eyes ran over his untouched food for a halfsecond until he began to pace casually toward the trash can.

"He's just like Edward Cullen. A gentlemen, complimentary, gorgeous! He doesn't even eat!" Tiff said in disbelief.

"I know. Wouldn't it be awesome if he was the actual Edward Cullen and he had come out of the Twilight book?" I inquired, although I was really trying to tell Tiff exactly what I had just asked—he was the real Edward Cullen.

"That would be so awesome!" Tiff squealed. "And what's even more ironic is that his name is Edward's middle name! Shocker!"

"Too ironic to be true," I said, once again sliding in a few hints, but Tiff was too busy gushing over Edward to notice any of them, so I gave up.

At the end of the day, Tiff gave Edward her number (of course), and he accepted it in his polite, sweet, gentlemen way, following me to my car afterward. I fumbled with the keys for a few moments until unlocking the door and getting in.

"She was all over you," I stated, sounding almost angry.

"So I noticed. I wasn't fond of that." Edward looked thoughtful. "A lot of girls were all over me, now that I think about it."

"Shocker," I mumbled, pulling out of the driveway. "Anyway, what did you think of the school? Did you like it?"

"I liked it, but it's missing something…"

"What's that?" I asked, staring straight ahead with a blank expression.

"Bella," he replied sorrowfully, and I could hear the pain and depth to his voice, overruled with a band of emotions.

"It'll be okay. I promise that you'll get to see her very soon." I felt so bad and guilty that I had drawn him out of the book. Technically I didn't mean to do it, but abiding by rules means that I have to face the truth—even if I didn't mean to do it, it was still my fault.

When we got home, my mother was, surprisingly, already home, lying on the couch and watching television. I told Edward to sneak through the window from the back, and he agreed, saying it was an easy and simple thing he could do. Just as I went to greet my mother and give her a warm hello, the news reporter on the screen roused my attention.

"…has not been found. Edward Jenson's family are grieving to the disappearance of their boy, and they claim to have no idea to how fifteen year-old Edward had disappeared. The police have no leads, but are investigating further into this mystery. We will have more updates when the time comes."

My eyes trailed to my mother's face, who seemed quiet and shocked by what she heard on the television. I was also kind of surprised myself, but mostly too busy making the connection to Twilight and how the boy's name was Edward.

And suddenly, Emily drifted from the stairs, running toward me with a pale face and my Twilight book in her hand. I had just opened my mouth to tell my mother something, when Emily shouted frantically, "Mads! Mads, you're never going to believe this!"

"A guy named Edward Jenson disappeared? Yeah I know. That poor guy. I think I've seen him at my school." My stomach clenched as I looked at the picture of the boy on the screen. He looked perky, athletic with dimples at the corner of his lips, and a cute-as-a-button smile.

"No! That's not it! Look at this!" Emily turned to the beginning pages where I had once seen the warning, but now as I looked at the warning, there were different words in it's place, and my heart pounded as I read silently:

Since you stole an Edward from us, we stole an Edward from you.

I stared at the book, realizing how much I wanted to scream right now, but I couldn't get the sound out of my throat. So, I took Edward out of Twilight by accident, and then the book Twilight—a _book_, a _non-living object_—stole an Edward from the area? This didn't make any sense. Normal books didn't have warnings like this, and they most certainly didn't steal people that had the same names as the missing characters in the book. The characters in a book weren't even supposed to come out. But even so, how was all of this possible?

My head was spinning, and I was starting to get really dizzy. Emily stared at me, waiting for a response. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of what to say. All I knew was that there was a poor little kid named Edward Jenson who was now trapped in Twilight, while Edward Cullen was trapped in my world.

Ugh, I was starting to get a headache.

"I need an aspirin," I declared, and walked into the kitchen to forget just for a second that total chaos was starting to form, and, oh yeah—

The book was alive.

* * *

Eerie ending, huh? Hehe! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please submit a review if you have the time! I'd really appreciate that! Thanks so much fo reading! Chapter 3 is on the way! Oh, and I do not own Twilight or anything in Twilight. Everything with Twilight, about Twilight or related to Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer and will always belong to Stephenie Meyer. Thank you.


	3. Prophecy

Okay, sooo, yeeaaahhh. It took me awhile to update. Sorry! I was really busy, I guess. Oh well. Sorry, guys! This was fun to write though. Anyway, ENJOY! ~Jinxi

Chapter 3

Prophecy

"What do we do?" Emily cried, and her voice was trembling, holding back the limitless tears that were about to pour out. "This thing is a monster! It took away Edward Jenson! He was one of my friends, Mads!"

"Shh, it'll be okay," I said softly, taking Emily and holding her in a rare, sisterly hug, enveloping her with warmth. "We'll figure this out."

After I had taken an aspirin, we had went upstairs to talk privately without my mom staring at us like we were crazy. Upon arriving at my room, we saw Edward, sitting on my bed with his head turned and his eyes possessing a solicitous depth, thinking to himself. That's when Emily had closed the door and just about lost it with her emotions.

"We'll get him back, Em," I assured her, although it was impossible to comfort her at this point since she was bawling and pressing her face into my shoulder. "Shh, it'll be okay." I patted her soothingly and glimpsed toward Edward, whose face appeared twisted with revulsion and dawning on the situation. "Okay, Em, do you have any ideas how we'll get Edward back into the book? If we get him back in the book, maybe they'll give Edward Jenson back."

When Emily's cries died down and she lifted her pink, soaked face from my shoulder, she glanced toward me and sniffled, staring at me as if I had spoken a foreign language. Then, when she had processed what I said well enough, she sniffled and replied, spluttering, "I-I d-don't know. I w-was a-afraid t-to r-read the b-book b-because I d-didn't w-want a-anyone e-else t-to c-come o-out."

"Well, that makes sense. I don't think anyone else will come out though," I replied, gently taking the Twilight book from Emily's lap. "Maybe I should just turn to a random page and see if there's anything that could give a hint to returning Edward." Opening the book to a random page led me to page 416, where my eyes trailed down the page until coming upon one specific sentence (the thirteenth paragraph on the page), which I accidentally read:

Alice was across the room before I could lift my head to look at it.

Then, like the blinding light I had experienced before with Edward, it occurred, and in a razzle-dazzle, confusing put on things, I finally opened my eyes to see a petite girl, standing, startled, next to the Twilight book that had flown out of my hands. I didn't even have to look at her to know who she was, and judging by the way Emily shouted, "Alice!" she didn't either.

She was short as was described inside the book, with short, deep black hair spiking out in every direction that was possible. Looking back to Bella's description of her, she was very pixie like and thin, and I wanted to reach my hand out toward her just to see if she was real. Her features were, of course, perfect, and her near-black eyes were smoky and wide with surprise. The beauty she held was just as deeply renowned as Edward's, so it was only natural that Emily and I were gaping.

Her eyes first landed on me, and after taking in my appearance, they skipped over to Emily, and lastly, onto Edward, of whom she released an astonished yelp and suddenly appeared beside him, her eyes narrowed.

"You! We've been worried sick about you! What happened? Who are these girls? Why did you suddenly vanish? You know Bella's been going crazy, right?" Alice's voice came out, high, beautiful and enchanting. Once again, Emily and I were left gaping.

"Alice!" Edward said with equal surprise that Emily had earlier. Of course, the surprise transformed into worry as he asked, "Bella? How's Bella? Is she all right? Is she sick?"

"Yeah, she's _worried sick! _We've all missed you so much! Esme has been so quiet and sad, and Rosalie's actually stopped looking in the mirror for once. I thought it was the apocalypse!"

Okay, I had to smirk at that. I knew that Rosalie was shallow, but not as shallow as Alice must've thought she was.

Abruptly, Alice gazed toward me with a look of guardedness and curiosity, though I could see that she had a trusting glint set in her smoky eyes. Then, she smiled welcomingly and held out her hand toward me, curtsying politely before offering her hand.

"I'm Alice Cullen. And you are?"

"M-Madeleine Bordelon," I replied. "And this is my sister, Emily Bordelon." I gestured toward my sister, who was about as frozen as I was.

"Nice to meetcha!" Alice said cheerfully, shaking my hand. It felt like my skin had jumped, for as soon as her hand met mine, my body was showered in coldness, and I almost pulled back my hand with shock at how icy her skin felt.

"Oh wow," I said, pulling my hand back after a moment and putting it against my cheek. Some of the coldness had rubbed off Alice and now the temperature was clinging to my palm as it rested against my cooling cheek.

"Cold?" Alice said, grinning with her perfect, straight white teeth.

"A little," I replied unsteadily, still a little uneasy from Alice coming out of the book. She was watching me curiously and single-mindedly, so it was only human that I felt nervous as to why she looked at me with such deep concentration.

Then, after staring at me silently, she looked back toward Edward with a blank expression, but before she could open her mouth, Edward answered, "Madeleine will explain everything."

"About what?" I asked, clueless.

"About Alice and I being characters from a book called Twilight," Edward replied, and Alice's eyes went big.

"What?" Alice was now looking back and forth between me and Edward, baffled.

"Yeah, uhh." I picked up the Twilight book and pointed to it. "You and Edward and Bella—ya'll are all apart of a book."

"Book?" Alice's eyes wandered over the Twilight book I held.

"Yes, a book." And so then I began to explain how Bella was the main character and she fell in love with the vampire Edward Cullen. I started talking about their family and everything about them, and when I was done, Alice was staring ahead blankly. I tried catching her attention, but every time I tried, she wouldn't respond and just stare blankly ahead.

And then, all of sudden, she blinked and looked toward me. "Do you know a girl with short curly blond hair and green eyes?" Alice asked curiously, and I thought for a second and saw Tiff's appearance in my head.

"Uhh, yeah, Tiff. She's my best friend."

"Well I just saw her holding that book—" Alice pointed toward my Twilight book on the ground. "—and she was reading it out loud."

"What? Why?"

Alice shrugged. "She was just reading it, and someone came out."

"Who came out?"

Alice shrugged again. "I don't know. But it caused her to gasp, and I heard you scream."

My heart began to pound. "Think carefully. Who do you think you saw?"

Alice thought for a second and then shook her head. "I don't know. It's hazy, so I'm guessing that whoever it is can be changed. It could be anyone."

"Crap," I mumbled under my breath. "What did it look like? Like, in the background?"

"It looked like you two were the only ones there, but it looked like a classroom."

"Okay, so I'll just keep the book here and not bring it to school." I picked up the book and opened my dresser drawer, putting it on top of a pile of socks and closing it quickly. Then I turned back to face Alice, Edward, and Emily, who watched me expectantly. "Okay…umm…what now?" I asked, chewing my lip.

"Well, are me and Edward really apart of a book?" Alice asked, and I nodded.

"Yes, no joke. There's even a movie out." I pointed to the posters that hung up on my walls, and Alice gaped.

"Is that supposed to be me?" Alice asked, pointing to the Alice standing in the picture.

"Yes."

"She doesn't even look like me."

"Well, they can't get every movie right," I replied.

"My hair is different," Alice protested, combing her fingers delicately through the spikes, and then she paused. "But that outfit is pretty cute…"

I laughed. "Yeah, it is."

"Anyway, how are we going to get back?" Alice asked.

"You tell me. You're the one who can see the future," I said, and Emily slightly giggled.

"Well I don't know this world really well, and frankly I'm still confused as to what's going on," Alice explained.

Before I could say anything, Emily approached Alice and gave her a big hug, of which Alice just stood there, not responding. When Emily backed away, she smiled innocently.

"Sorry, it's just…You're Alice! You're one of my favorite characters! I love you! I have so many questions!" Emily said, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Em," I said warningly, but then I fell silent when Alice started jumping up and down with her.

"Oh! Really? Cool! What do you want to know?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Well, first off, what's your favorite color?" Emily asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

I pretty much blanked out Alice's response because, for one, I had a headache; for another, was this aspirin even working?!

"Em!" I shouted, causing both Alice and Emily to fall silent.

"What?"

"We need to focus! Now Edward _and_ Alice are out of the book—which means that someone else could be taken."

Emily blinked. "Oh. Right."

"Now, any ideas?" I looked around at the threesome, but they just stared, each shrugging their shoulders at a different time. I sighed. "We really need to think of something. Alice, what were you doing before you were pulled out of the book?"

Alice tapped her chin. "Um, well I was with Bella and Esme. Bella was crying, and Esme and I were comforting her. Rosalie and Emmett were out with Carlisle and Jasper, trying to find Edward. And then this girl just appeared."

"And then?" I prompted.

"And then I was here," Alice explained.

I looked at Edward. "What happened right before you came out of the book?"

Edward paused. "I was…hunting. Then a boy appeared, and suddenly I was here. Just like what happened with Alice."

"Did this boy look anything like Edward Jenson?"

Edward nodded after a short second. "Now that I look back on it, he did."

"Crap," I muttered. "Then whoever disappears next is going to be the girl that Alice saw."

Alice nodded. "I don't know when it will happen though."

"Great, great, great. Well let's just see what this 'book' has to say now…" I grabbed the Twilight book and went through the first couple of pages, spotting the warning—which had changed—, reading,

The more we trade, the more this world begins to fade. The more you read, then more is known, and everything will be set in stone. Peace will end, a war will start, and everything will fall apart.

I dropped the book out of my hands and stared at it fearfully. So now it made a poem? Or was it just saying a prophecy?

I showed the warning to Em, and then allowed Edward and Alice to see it, of which Alice froze and stared straight ahead blankly—having another vision.

"What did you see, Alice?" I asked after Alice had snapped out of the vision, gasping.

"Horrible, awful things!" Alice cried. She shuddered, shaking her head over and over again. "This is not going to end well."

I looked toward Edward, thinking he had read her mind. "What did she see?"

Edward shook his head, agitated. "I don't know. I can't read Alice's mind either."

"What? Are you saying you can't read minds anymore?" I asked, gaping.

"It seems so."

"Then why can Alice still have her visions, and you can't read people's minds?" Emily asked before I could.

"I don't know," Edward replied honestly, still looking quite frustrated.

"Crap!" I yelled, stomping my foot. "Then what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, for one, your friend _cannot_ read the book," Alice said firmly.

"Why?"

"That triggers it—the end."

"What do you mean _the end? _Do you mean the apocalypse?"

Alice shook her head. "I-It's hard to explain." Her tiny figure was still trembling from having seen the vision, and she shuddered restlessly. "There's always an end, and apparently when she read that aloud, it was just the beginning to the end."

"Did you see the end?"

"Part of it," Alice replied, still shuddering.

"Well, don't worry. Tiff isn't going to get her hands on this," I said, taking my Twilight book and stuffing it under my bed. "Now, don't worry, it's not going to happen. I won't let it. Tiff's never going to get it." I faced the two Cullen's. "Alice, what do you want to do? You can either attend my high school or go to the middle school or even stay here. But if you stay here, it will be harder to hide yourself. Edward's already been enrolled in the high school, so if you wish to come…"

"Yes!" Alice said, nodding.

"Great! Then we just have to fill out applications and all that tomorrow like we did for Edward."

"Umm, group vote?" Em said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Em, but Alice and Edward want to go to the high school," I said, patting my sister's shoulder.

Emily sighed. "Fine. Whatever." She walked away, grumbling to herself.

"Wait, Em!" I dug my fingers under my bed and tossed the book to her. "Try to figure it out. If you really want Edward Jenson back, then I know you can figure it out."

Emily nodded and then disappeared down the hallway.

I turned to face Edward and Alice. "As for you two, what should we do in the meantime?"

"Talk?" Alice suggested, shrugging.

"Okay." I sat down and tried to act relaxed and completely calm, but on the inside I was screaming. Another person was probably gone now, and some "end" was supposed to be coming.

Well this really sucked.

-------

Okay, I've learned one thing from this twisted experience—never let a vampire drive. Ever. Don't even consider letting them drive. Just. Don't.

"Alice! ALICE! TO THE LEFT! TO THE LEFT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I could feel my heart thudding in my chest, and as Alice pulled the steering wheel toward the left direction, everything jerked, and my seatbelt tightened against me. I looked at how fast we were going: 125 miles per hour?! "ALICE! STOP THE CAR! STOP!"

"Why? Are we there?" Alice asked, taking her eyes off the road and looking around.

"EYES ON THE ROAD! EYES ON THE ROAD!" I cried frantically. _Well, God, I never imagined that I'd die this way. First I'd like to thank you for everything that you've done. But why, God? Why should I die this way? _I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, relax. I got everything under control," Alice laughed.

My breathing was hard. Why had I agreed to let her drive? Oh, wait, I didn't. She had shown up in the driver's seat with a big smile and said that she would drive.

"Uh," I had said, "that's not really a good idea. You don't even know where the school is."

"Oh, that's okay. Just tell me directions while I'm driving," Alice had said, smiling, and then she started the car.

Well _that_ was a big mistake.

"Edward!" I shouted, turning my head to peer at the back seat where Edward sat smugly. "Why didn't you tell me that Alice was a crazy driver?!"

"I would've thought that was obvious," Edward stated, smirking.

"Why didn't you—" A sharp _thud_ interrupted me, and I whipped my head around to see we were in the high school parking lot, running wildly over speed bumps. "No! Alice, stop! You're going to damage the tires!"

Alice just laughed like I had told a joke and parked fast and violently into an empty parking space. I unbuckled the seatbelt and dove out of the car, falling onto the ground and praising land.

"I'm alive!" I announced, waving my hands.

Alice smirked. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

"Are you _kidding? _That was scarier than a rollercoaster," I replied, shuddering.

She rolled her eyes. "So what time does your school open?"

"Well students and teachers are allowed in the building at about six thirty, but classes start around seven ten or something like that."

"See? You've got plenty of time! How long does it usually take to get here?"

"About twenty minutes."

"And how long did it take today?"

"Five minutes."

"See? That's way better than that," Alice said cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, that was still scary." I turned to glare at Edward. "I really wish you could've mentioned that before we started driving."

Edward grinned mischievously, and then we entered the building. I went to the front office and got everything signed up for Alice—of which Alice kept her first name and changed her last name to Masen to match Edward's. Then I checked Alice's schedule.

"Hmm. You have…no classes with me," I said, surprised.

Alice snatched the schedule and looked up and down it. Then she walked gracefully back into the front office and demanded, politely, a new schedule. After she received her new schedule, she handed it back to me to check.

"Okay, that's better. Four classes."

Alice sighed with relief. "Good. I don't want classes with complete and total strangers."

For the remainder of the time, we sat in the cafeteria as all the seats began to fill up. Then, when the bell rang to dismiss us to our classes, Alice, Edward and I all went to our lockers, only to meet Tiff with an interesting—and a little revealing—outfit.

She was wearing a low-cut pink shirt and a tight little skirt crunching against her thighs. I didn't even recognize her at first since she was wearing so much makeup, and her hair had been straightened out and clipped in a very cute, but preppy way on the top of her head. My jaw dropped.

"Tiff!" I exclaimed, startled.

Tiff glanced toward me, smiling proudly. "Hey, Mads." Her eyes spotted Alice and went big. "Whoa! Another one? I-I mean, oh, cool, who is she?"

"I'm Alice Masen—Anthony's sister," Alice said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Oh, so you're Anthony's sister." Tiff shook her hand and shuddered—probably from the temperature. "So, why weren't you at school with Anthony yesterday?"

"Oh, I got sick. Strep throat," Alice replied as an excuse.

"Oh, sorry. Well it's really cool that you two are siblings," Tiff said, her eyes completely focused on Edward.

Okay, I'm not going to say that wasn't obvious. One, Tiff was flirting with Edward. Two, she had completely changed her fashion in order to improve her flirtiness. Three, Edward looked like he was _enjoying_ it. Four, if Bella was here, she would be ticked.

"Edwa—Anthony, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked.

"Oh, wait just a sec, Mads. I was going to ask if he would help me with my stuff," Tiff said, flashing a smile at Edward.

"Of course," Edward said, smiling back politely.

I watched Edward follow Tiff, and when she bent down to pick up the book she had "accidentally" dropped, Edward helped her pick it up.

This was getting ridiculous.

"Hey, Alice, do you think something's going on?" I asked.

Alice blinked with innocent, confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Tiff is flirting with Edward, and it looks like Edward's flirting back."

Alice cocked her head, and then took a quick glimpse at Tiff and Edward laughing. "Oh, it always seems like that. Eddie's just a gentleman. He lets girls down easy."

"Uh, so this isn't the first time this has happened?"

Alice smirked. "You'd be surprised how many times this has actually happened."

I looked back at Edward and Tiff and didn't say a word. Instead, I thought about what the prophecy or warning or whatever it was in the Twilight book had meant. The more we trade, the more this world begins to fade? Was Twilight fading? The more I read, then more is known, and everything will be set in stone? I didn't know what to say to that part of the riddle. Peace will end, a war will start, and everything will fall apart? I shuddered. A war with what?

-------

"Well, that was a great day!" Alice chirped, climbing into the driver's seat.

"Oh no you don't!" I shrieked, clambering toward the door and opening it hurriedly. "I'm driving!"

Alice pouted. "But you'll get home faster."

"I'd rather get home twenty minutes later than have a heart attack," I replied flatly.

"You're missing out," Alice said, and then stuck out her tongue playfully.

After Alice went to the passenger's seat, I started the car and began to drive regularly home.

When we got home, Edward and Alice disappeared to sneak to the back, and as soon as I was in the house, I turned on the TV and flipped the channel to the news. The name that flashed across the screen didn't surprise me.

"Sixteen year old Alice Rivera appears to be missing. Now we have two children missing, and the police have gained no leads," a sorrowful reporter announced on the screen.

"Crap," I muttered, and turned the TV off before clambering up the stairs.

So now two people were missing, and they were probably inside the Twilight book now. Two vampires—Edward and Alice Cullen—were out of the book and staying temporarily in my house. My best friend is flirting with Edward Cullen and has no idea who he really is. Oh, and the Twilight book is alive, and there's supposed to be some kind of _end_ or _war_ that happens. This _really_ sucked.

As I began to walk into my room, Emily suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me back, fear drenched on her face.

"Don't go in there!" she cried, her grip tightening on me.

"Why?" I asked, and suddenly Em gasped and pinned herself against the wall, petrified. I was about to move toward her and asked what was wrong, but something grabbed me and held me still, spinning me around and pressing me into the wall. "What the—" Before I could say anything else, I heard Alice yell something, and Emily screamed.

"I'm thirsty," I heard Edward say sadistically into my ear, and then something tore into my neck, causing an indescribable feeling to surge through me. It was both painful and delightful.

And then I realized that Edward had just bit me, and I screamed.

On top of everything else, was I going to turn into a vampire now? This was _really_ messed up.

Hahahaa...I love cliffhangars! Anyway, I think this was kind of a suckish ending to this chapter. xP I need to work on improving these. Bleh. Anyway, CREEPY! Oh, and if you've read this, I would really appreciate if you'd submit a review. Oh, and disclaiming/claiming time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen or anything affiliated with Twilight. I am just a crazed fan. Everything concerning Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Claimer: I own Madeleine Bordelon, Emily Bordelon, Tiffany Bierwagon, Mrs. Bordelon, and the rest of the random characters I made up.

Anyway, Chapter 4 is coming soon! Stay tuned!


End file.
